The Princess's Dreams
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: I could always feel a presence, warmth and comfort. Then suddenly its gone, dissapeard into the mist. My Curse, Had it anything to do with love? My Prince loves me as I do him, yet why do I feel... alone? 69FEM2718 Sequel to The Sleeping Forest


**This Story has been Rewritten.**

**For those who doesnt know yet, this is the Sequel to my fiction: The Sleeping Forest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters. I also don't own The Sleeping Forest Doujinshi which I used to get the idea for my fic of the same name which gave birth to this one.**

**OOCness Alert. Tsuna is a girl, the Princess, and Kyoya is her husband, the Prince.**

**Note: Sleipnir is just because I couldn't think of any other cool name for a horse, so those who can recognize him, HE HAS ONLY FOUR LEGS!**

_

* * *

_

I could always hear a voice.

_A soft, gentle voice._

_I could feel a warm presence_

_Never far, yet not so near_

_But just that is comfort enough_

_For I know I am not alone_

_**$&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**The Sleeping Forest: The Princess's Dreams**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&$**_

It's been a couple of years since I've been freed from my curse; when my Prince, now my husband, had awoken me with his kiss; when he took me away from that forest and asked me to become his bride.

Of course I had accepted.

He was the one to wake me after all.

He was the one to break the curse casted upon me.

But there had always been a question deep inside my heart, a question that I cannot find the answer to no matter how I tried.

Had it anything to do with love?

'_Only a kiss from someone with a heart as pure as yours can break this curse I cast' _Lord Somnus, the God of Sleep, had said.

There was no word of true love's kiss. Nothing was told that the one to wake me would be the one I am destined with, the one my heart yearns for…

Oh please do not get me wrong.

I do love my husband. He woke me, he loves me, and he gives me everything I could possibly want. But there is just something that feels… not quite right.

I have no need of all the things my prince offers me.

I am happy and content with my life as it is, but I can't help but feel… that there is something missing.

It feels as though… there is a hole in my heart, waiting, yearning to be filled.

I have no memory of when I was under the curse. I had been asleep for so long that my mind gave up on coherent thoughts.

But there is always something there, telling me that there is something I must know, that there is something important I have forgotten.

When I sleep at night, I could feel a presence, I could hear a voice.

I dream about a man… no, a beast, with blood red eyes and sharp fangs; always in the shadows, just there watching, waiting.

Yet I feel no fear, instead, I feel comfort, warmth. Something I do not feel when my husband is there to lay with me at night. I was not… am not afraid.

He would talk to me, about adventures beyond my wildest dreams or just little things that would appear during conversation.

He sometimes laughs when he tells a joke, his gentle voice ringing in my ears.

He keeps me company when I feel lonesome, his warm presence giving me comfort, telling me I'm not alone.

And yet… I cannot see him, only a shadow… a presence… a blur. I never respond to his words, my voice would always be stuck in my throat; he doesn't seem to mind though and would just keep talking.

He would turn to the horizon, and I would feel the sadness on his face, like a child knowing it's time to go home after playing.

He would look at me, and he would smile ever so slightly.

And then, just before the sun rises, he disappears.

And I would wake up in my room feeling cold and alone, despite the fact that my husband is sleeping right beside me.

Tonight was no different.

**$&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*( )*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&$**

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar sight.

I am in a forest, lying in a bed full of flowers.

I sit up and look around, everything looks so peaceful, the sun shining and the birds chirping. I know that this isn't real though, for everything is a little too perfect, even the grass has the same shade of emerald green.

But that doesn't spoil me, even if I know that this is a dream

He's coming. I know it, and a smile spread from my lips.

It became a habit, every night I would sleep and wake up in this beautiful place.

And every night I would wait for him.

"Hello again" I turned around, and there he is. I still can't see his face but knowing he's there is good enough.

'_Hello_' I wanted to say, but again, like any other night, nothing would come out.

Something seemed different tonight though, his face was somber. And I was feeling incredible discomfort.

He smiled at me, yet I could see the sorrow in his eyes clear as day.

I knew that something bad was going to happen.

"I'm leaving you know" His melancholic voice rang in my ears, and I felt my hear shatter.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't come here anymore"

'_Why?_' I wanted to ask, but my voice wouldn't work. I could feel tears form at the corners of my eyes.

He looked at me, the same sad smile etched at his lips "I'm afraid I won't be able to see you anymore. I have no place here, I never did. But I just want to say…" He trailed off.

I can feel my tears flowing down my face.

"_Thank You. For accepting me_" his voice was soft, as if it was a ghost's whisper, a memory about to fade.

A smile graced his lips, a soft solemn smile, as he slowly vanished. Fading away into the mist.

'_Wait!_' I wanted to shout out. '_Why?'_ I reached out to him only to grab nothing but air.

I felt cold for the first time in what seemed like forever.

I cried and cried.

'_Why do you have to leave? Why do you have to leave me alone?'_

'_You promised!' _

I woke up after that, blinding sunlight shining in my eyes, but I didn't care. I could still feel my tears flowing as I curled up, hugging myself tightly. My husband woke up hearing my sobs, I could feel him try to comfort me but I ignored him.

_He _was gone… He was gone and might never come back.

The night's after that I dream, but my dreams were now different each night, and I yearn for the warmth that I had grown so used to only to find nothing but the mist.

He never came; after saying his goodbye, he never came.

I could no longer see him

I could no longer hear him

Even his warm presence had disappeared.

It was as if he never existed…..

But… did he ever even exist?

**$&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*( Two Months Later )*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&$**

"Anata…"

"..."

"Anata!"

"…"

"Kyoya!"

My husband looked up at me with slightly irritated yet gentle eyes.

"What?" he asks. We were drinking tea today at the palace gardens, and Kyoya was peacefully reading a book… until my interruption. I smiled.

Kyoya is always cold to everyone, including me, but he is kind when you get to know him. I have no idea why he agreed, or rather, asked me to become his bride seeing as he seems to always be annoyed with me, but he is the type of person who is just that hard to read. I stifled a little laugh.

"Oh nothing, you just seemed so absorbed in that book of yours. Come on Kyoya, it's a wonderful day, the least you could do is put that book down and… have fun" I told him.

The irritation in his eyes grew, yet almost playfully so if that smirk was anything to go by.

"And how would I do that?" he asked me, his ashen blue eyes twinkling ever so slightly.

"I don't know… Maybe we could go into town, or the seaside" I smiled at him, standing up.

"Hmm…" he thought about it. "I don't like crowds" he said flatly, I sighed.

"Kyoya, you're such a bore… how about we go riding then? Just the two of us. Please?" I pleaded.

He stared at me with his normal contemplating gaze, for a moment I was afraid he would say no, but he stood up shutting his book closedd. "All right" he sighed playfully. "We have to keep the princess occupied after all" he smirked.

"YAY!" I jumped up and nearly tackled him to ground.

Once we got to the stables I ran to my pure white horse.

"Hello Sleipnir, how are you doing?" Sleipnir is the name I gave him. Kyoya gave him to me when we got wed. It was love at first sight, Kyoya even joked about how I 'seem to like the horse more than him'. He is a contrast to Kyoya's horse though, which is pure black, her name is Greta, also given by me since Kyoya's naming sense is kind of weird.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ dainaku shounaku name de ii~" I looked up just in time to see a little ball of fluff flying towards us.

"Hibird!" I greeted as the little canary perched itself on my hand before landing on my husband's shoulder.

I wasn't the one to name him this time. Kyoya can be pretty cute at times; he doesn't like people but he's all for animals; even I was surprised when nearly every creature that come's his way would cuddle up to him. He even taught Hibird how to sing our anthem... though how he did that I might never know.

"Are you coming?" I pulled out of my thoughts just to see Kyoya already ways ahead of me. I ushered Sleipnir to follow.

Once we got close enough, we immediately broke into a run leaving Kyoya in the dust.

I looked over my shoulder to see him gallop after me, obviously taking the challenge. I laughed and got Sleipnir to run faster.

**$&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*( )*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&$**

Sometime along the way, we stopped by a nearby tree and had a snack (I secretly put some food in Sleipnir's saddle before asking Kyoya. I knew that he wouldn't come if I told him we would have a picnic)

I wrapped up a few sandwiches and we sat down in the grass under a large Sakura Tree in full bloom. This place was peaceful, the birds chirping and the wind blowing ever so gently.

It all seems familiar somehow.

"Ne Kyoya"

"Hmm?"

"Where is this place?" I looked at him "It seems like I've been here before"

He looked at me and smiled.

"This is The Sleeping Forest" He replied, an amused look on his face.

"…" I looked at him expectantly

"The Sleeping Forest is said to have been a beautiful place, but hundreds of years ago, a curse was laid on this forest" he explained.

That caught my attention.

He smirked. "It was said that whoever enters this forest would fall into a deep endless sleep, hence the name. But it wasn't a curse, for that was only the magical barrier Lord Somnus has laid to protect the beautiful Princess who was cursed to Sleep Forever at the heart of this forest" he continued.

My eyes widened in realization. This was my forest, the place where I slept.

"You finally got it" Kyoya confirmed.

I stood up right then.

"Take me" I told him.

He looked at me questioningly.

"To the Heart, I want to see it, where I slept" I looked at him with determination.

He was thoughtful for a moment before standing up and walking towards Greta.

"Alright" he said, mounting his horse. I went to Sleipnir and did the same.

And with that we were off.

**$&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*( )*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&$**

It's the same place.

The same bed, the same scenery, the same aura of peacefulness. But there was sadness in the air.

"May I ask why you wanted to come here?" Kyoya asked me, but I wasn't listening. I was searching, for what I don't know, but there is something I must find.

"It's the princess"

"She's back!"

"He'll be so happy if he was still here"

"Poor lad didn't make it"

I heard voices coming from the bushes.

"Sshh. She's coming this way!"

"Oh… hello" I stared….

It was a…. rabbit.

"Uhm… err, hi Princess. Good to see you again" it… he… said.

"Uhm…. Hello? How can you talk?" I asked him.

"Is something the matter?" I heard Kyoya ask.

"Nothing… it's just that…" I looked back to the rabbit.

"Oh, apparently Princess, not many people can hear us speak… well, you can because it was Lord Pan's gift" He explained.

Lord Pan… God of the wild, he gave me a gift?

"He gave it to you while you were still asleep… we don't know why" the Rabbit continued.

"Oh… I see" I stood up and looked around so see if there were others, there were, shocking figures too; beautiful aura's and wood nymphs, as well as squirrels and birds.

"Uhm… I don't mean to intrude but… what were you talking about?" I asked them, curious about their earlier conversation.

"Oh, we were talking about him" the rabbit answered.

"Him?"

"He doesn't have a name" a squirrel said.

"He suddenly came here one day and killed some of us" a bird continued.

"But he suddenly turned good and stopped hunting us"

"He became our friend"

"I see" I replied, _he_ sounds like a nice person… after the killing part.

"But he's gone now" an aura appeared and smiled solemnly at me, her voice sounded like the warm breeze she is.

I looked at her crestfallen. "Oh, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Princess, it was inevitable, He was a beast after all" the rabbit continued.

I felt my body stiffen, I stared…

A beast?...

No…

Don't tell me…

""W-w-what happened? W-w-ho was he?" I asked the rabbit, inwardly pleading that it's not _him._

"He was a good beast, every night he would come here and talk to you. Poor guy though, his heart was broken when he couldn't wake you"

Oh no…

"A week ago…" the rabbit began, sniffling.

'_A week?'_ The same time _he _said goodbye…

"… some time after you were awoken by that guy" he pointed to Kyoya. "Humans came here, Hunters—"

"They had big scary metal thingys with them, they were scary" a mole piped in.

"— he tried to fight them off because they were killing our companions but…"

"They killed him" an owl finished for him.

I felt my blood run cold.

So… that was.. what happened.

"He was a brave kind soul. Even after you left he remained here in this forest, protecting its inhabitants… we all even urged him to follow after you, but he refused, saying that knowing you was just enough" the Aura said gently.

I could feel tears flow from my eyes.

He really did exist…

…But not anymore.

I sat down on the bed, My Bed, as the tears ran down my face.

I felt something sticky and dry under my hand.

Blood.

_His _Blood.

"This was the last place he went to before he died" said the Rabbit.

Kyoya was on the other side of the bed, I could feel his confused eyes staring at me, but I didn't care… not right now.

"We couldn't save him. We were all scared and helpless. He told us to tell you something. Th—"

"Thank you, for accepting me" it left my lips softly, a whisper. I brought my hands to my face and sobbed.

He existed

Yet he died

And I never even knew him.

He died before I even got to see his face.

Kyoya was beside me now, asking me what's wrong. I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand.

He hugged me tightly, trying to comfort me; if I wasn't so sad that my heart would break right now, I would have laughed. Kyoya was always so cold and composed; comforting someone was not his forte.

But I can't do that, because it hurts.

It really really hurts.

So I just cried into him, cried and cried until I all of my tears dried up.

**$&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*( )*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&$**

We got home before nightfall; I went straight to my room and lied down.

I kept thinking about him

The beast, his shadow,

His mismatched eyes, his solemn smile…

A week ago when he said goodbye to me in my dreams, I felt a piece of my heart disappear.

And a little while ago, I felt the rest go with it when I found out that he was truly dead… and I haven't even had a proper conversation with him yet.

I haven't even thanked him yet.

For being with me when I was asleep.

For making me feel less lonely

For showing me his warmth

And for trying to wake me.

I heard my husband enter the room and lie beside me… I heard him ask if I was alright. I muttered and 'I'm ok' and gave him a small smile. Forced and Pained.

But I keep thinking… asking myself…

My curse

_Had it Anything to Do with Love?_

I guess the answer is up to me.

Now I will never know.

And my dreams only lay within the Mist.


End file.
